This invention relates to a solid-state image pickup device.
For the linear image sensor, CCD linear image sensors, image sensors of the contact type using amorphous silicon and the like, have been conventionally used.
In the case of the above-described CCD sensors, since readout of signals is carried out typically using a CCD analog shift register, they had the problem that the manufacturing process was complicated and they were expensive.
On the other hand, in the case of image sensors of the contact type using amorphous silicon, since an output is obtained in the form of a light current, they had the problems that it was required to externally provide a suitable integrator, and that a sufficient signal-to-noise (SN) ratio could not be obtained.